The Angry Eyebrows (Episode)
The Angry Eyebrows is the first installment in the LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures series. Plot A cheese-breathing cow dragon robs a carrot lady and her spuds of their lunch. As soon as our hero, LarryBoy, arrives, he gets cheesed. Nevertheless, he pulls out his Radar-Guided Spatula to block the creature's cheese shots. When the creature gets caught, it actually turns out to be Herbert and Wally in disguise. Officer Olaf, BumblyBurg's local police officer, arrests the two for the food robbery and for shooting cheese at innocent people. Meanwhile, Awful Alvin, one of LarryBoy's nemesis, is determined to rule Bumblyburg along with Lampy, a lamp with a silly face drawn on its shade. At BumblyBurg's local newspaper office, The Daily Bumble, the newspaper staff meets together in Bob's office to discuss tomorrow's headline about a famous inventor, Ma Mushroom, who explains her new invention, The Knit-master 3,000. Larry is busy mopping the floors and suddenly an alarm goes off on his mop. He hides in the broom closet to avoid being noticed. Upon realizing that tonight is the night at Superheroes 101 at Bumblyburg Community College, and that he's nearly late for it, he rushes off. However, on his hurry, Larry accidentally destroys the Knit-Master 3,000. Ma grows very angry and orders him to fix it or else. Meanwhile, Alvin has set up an evil scheme on LarryBoy and his precious city, which involves a fleet of his angry eyebrows. He sends them to seek out anger, while crying out "Fly, my bushy minions! Fly and seek out anger!". Larry has been completely late for class by the time he has took the Knit-master to Archibald for repairs. When he finally shows up at class, Bok Choy scolds him for being late for the 4th time, but lets go of his anger. The next morning, Ma Mushroom is still mad about Larry breaking her machine. A flying eyebrow then swoops down and attaches to her forehead, followed by the Carrot Lady, causing them to act very nasty to their local citizens. Back at the Daily Bumble, Vicki talks to Bob about the anger outbreak. Up on the roof, Larry has finally found a perfect place for the freshly fixed Knit-master. As the returns to the elevator, he spots Lampy, making him want to talk to Archibald. Back at Bob's office, Larry encounters an angry Ma Mushroom. He hides in the broom closet and then comes out in a disguise to trick Ma Mushroom into finding "the real Larry" in the closet. Just then, his mop beeps again. Since he locked Ma in the broom closet, Larry hides in the bathroom. Upon learning Alvin's scheme, He rushes to try to remove the eyebrows, but they don't want to let go their anger. LarryBoy pulls out a pair of tweezers to remove the eyebrows with. However, it is useless. Just then, LarryBoy encounters Awful Alvin. He proceeds to stick his eyebrows to him, but he isn't really holding on to anger. So Alvin tries the best of his power to make LarryBoy mad. Alvin tries to by putting a popsicle down Larry's back, blowing a trumpet in Larry's ear, and then finally fills the Larry-Mobile with Chocolate Syrup. After having his eyebrows pour chocolate syrup in Larry's Mobile, LarryBoy becomes enraged and eyebrows stick to his forehead. But then he remembers what he learned at superhero class. When he realizes this, he lets go of his anger as well as all the citizens of Bumblyburg. However, in turn, Awful Alvin sends his angry eyebrows to capture LarryBoy. But LarryBoy has a plan. He pulls off his cape and waves out it like a matador to trick the eyebrows once again into flying into the Knit-master 3,000, turning them into a giant, colorful nightcap. Alvin tries to outrun the nightcap, but it quickly comes to life and traps him underneath it. Alvin is then put under arrest. Triva In the "Super-Short" "Fly By Might", Larry grimices, showing that he has not one tooth, but an entire set of teeth smaller than the big one right in the center. Category:Films